


My Special Hell

by Goda



Category: Firefly
Genre: Anal Sex, Chinese Slang, F/M, Flashbacks, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Sex Toys, Sex during War, implied Malcolm Reynolds/Zoe Washburne/Hoban "Wash" Washburne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2286285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goda/pseuds/Goda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Reynolds takes a moment to remember the good parts of the war, and why there was so much sexual tension between him and Zoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Special Hell

**Author's Note:**

> This was the result of a friendly fan fiction contest. I was asked to write about a war story and this is what I came up with. Welcome to my twisted mind.
> 
> Chinese translations for the slang phrases at the end notes.

The thing that stuck with Mal the longest was the sound of the gorram can opener, working open a can of beans at the end of each of those moments. Now every time he heard metal on aluminum, he would flash back to those stolen moments, the feeling of brokenness. He never asked Zoe if it haunted her too, but he thought he’d occasionally see a softening in her eyes whenever they shared a can of beans.

See, the thing about war was that you couldn’t get caught with your pants down. Someone always had to keep an eye on things, even if it meant treating yourself to some _cheong bao ho tze_ 1 sort of shit. He had known the thing he had going with Zoe was disturbed, but he didn’t really care. Once they were free of this war, they wouldn’t do it again, wouldn’t talk about it.

But Tracey had such a pretty mouth when he wasn’t flapping it like a two bit whore.

It always started the same way- they’d catch up with the private again in the midst of the fighting and find themselves in semi-privacy as the shots would fade into echoes and faint paranoia. He could never remember the very first time they did this, how they managed to get into it, but the ones he did remember had smoothness to them.

He and Zoe would catch each other’s eyes; Mal would wait until she nodded, slowly, and tucked away her weapons before reaching for her pack. Tracey would notice the movement, one of the few things he would ever notice, and lick his lips in anticipation. His hands would reach for his belt, shoving his trousers and threadbare boxers down.

It was always mildly public, of course. Often, there was one of the rest of the squad just around the corner; more often than not, they’d peek, watch, groan at the sight of Zoe pulling out the thick double ended dildo and an individual pack of lube. Mal didn’t begrudge them. Out on the war zone, you didn’t get a chance for pleasure very often.

He would keep watch as she opened her pants just enough to slide one end of the phallic object into her, knowing from her soft groan when it activated and molded to her wet quim. Fuck, he loved that thing. Once, when they were in camp and safe from the Alliance, she had shown him how it worked. It would slide in and a bulge around the middle would open like a flower, finding all the ways it could adhere to her skin without any pain. A little nub would settle at her clit to rub and vibrate, and she said her end would pulse and rotate within her. It would link up to her pleasure centers in her nervous system, allowing her to feel every touch along the exposed length as if she really had that cock.

Once it was settled against her body, she would point to the ground without a word. Tracey would drop instantly, presenting his ass to her like a _jien huo_ 2 in heat. The private would fucking _whimper_ until she touched him, hissing for him to be quiet. Even with Mal on guard, you never knew if someone could creep up on them and kill them in mid fuck. Her fingers, slick with lube, would make quick work of opening him up as Tracey bit down on his fist to stifle his moans.

Even though he was on watch, Mal would always turn his eyes back to Zoe and the private during that initial push where his second would sink slowly into Tracey’s plush ass all the way to the base of the dildo. In that moment, Zoe was a goddess in Mal’s eyes, biting her lower lip, closing her eyes to relish the pleasure as she grinned.

Mal had never known another _ta ma duh_ 3 as greedy as Zoe. Once the initial wave of pleasure abated a bit, she would pound into Tracey as if he existed solely for her pleasure. Given the things she called him- greedy slut, _bei bi shiou ren_ 4, needy hussy- maybe she did think he existed only for her cock. The only way that Mal could get through it without coming in his pants was to focus on watching for people, indulging only in listening to the wet slap of a cock in a dripping asshole, the soft grunts, the filthy sounds of sodomy.

Zoe always sounded the same when she came. There was a little shocked gasp followed by a satisfied sigh. She would pull out of the private and remove the sticky toy, tucking it away as she closed her pants and took up her gun. A slap to Tracey’s ass told both men that it was Mal’s turn.

As Mal would settle against a wall or whatever else was handy to lean on, Tracey would crawl over as quick as he could, hard cock dripping on the ground. Zoe would keep watch while Mal opened his pants, shoved his thick erection down Tracey’s tight throat. He would whisper to him, praise the private for his excellent suction, tell him how pretty those lips looked around his cock. Tracey was greedy for it, always ever so enthusiastic when Mal simply took what he wanted and fucked his throat. His hand would fly over his own erection, chasing an orgasm.

Usually, they came around the same time, the private spilling on the ground as he sucked down his sarge’s seed. Mal’s one moment of gentleness would be when he stroked over Tracey’s hair as he came down from the high. Then he’d nudge the younger man with his knee. “Go get us a can of beans,” he’d order. The private would laugh and the three of them would share that one lone can.

These days, Zoe was married. These days, he kept his orgasms to himself when he was alone in his bunk. These days, he always made sure that they had beans when they had real food on board. Tonight was one of those nights, a bean night. He lifted a spoonful to his lips when Zoe caught his eyes.

She stared at him for a long moment before her brown eyes flicked over to Wash very briefly. Then they fixed on his beans for a few heartbeats prior to meeting his again. Slowly, she arched an eyebrow at him in question.

Surprise flickered across his face before he grinned and nodded. As Zoe leaned over to Wash to whisper something to convince him to retire to their bunk, the captain hurriedly finished his dinner. Yeah, he was broken. Yeah, he was probably going to that special hell that the preacher kept harping about. But at least he was going to head there with a lush pair of pink lips wrapped around his cock while he watched his gorgeous second in command fuck her husband like it was what she was born to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Chinese:  
> 1\. Monkey raping  
> 2\. Bitch  
> 3\. Motherfucker  
> 4\. Pathetic wretch/shameless dirty little person
> 
> You can find me and my ramblings on tumblr as [Godaof221b](http://godaof221b.tumblr.com).


End file.
